User talk:TalonThunderTamer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wizard 101 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smogger's Germane Boots page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ErinEmeraldflame (Talk) 16:26, October 4, 2010 :P.S. Always make sure to press the "Source" button in the upper right of the Edit window before making any edits. Not doing so messes up the code on the pages, thanks! Brady's Deck of the Kraken Hi Hi. Concerning this deck. I don't think there is a chance in heck that Brady the Sneak drops a level 45 deck. I can agree it is easy to make the guess that he drops the deck based on his name and the deck's name but the level of the deck I find unbelievable. Do you have this deck? If it really is level 45 then it must be a Dragonspyre boss that drops it even if the name suggests otherwise. Also, there is a template for decks. It's brand spanking new! Potroast did a great job on it. You can find it here: Template:DeckInfobox/doc and here: Creating New Pages Nebrie 16:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Minor Point Hi, nice job on the page creation with the template for the Dazzling Shoes. One minor point, when you put in a quest for the reward line, you also put the world the quest starts in the wrldrw line. (like the wrldd line for drops and the wrldv line for bought items). Thanks :), ErinEmeraldflame 16:11, October 6, 2010 (UTC) A Question and a Comment :) Hi thanks for all the new wand pages :) I have a question, where do all those wands come from? Are they from the Crowns store or a vendor in MooShu/Dragonspyre? Also, take a look at the Major_Heroic_Hit_Item_Card page. To get the images on the page, you use the dimage lines like this: descrip1 = 95, dimage1 = Myth, dimage2 = Damage. Basically, words that you type in the dimage lines get turned into pictures just like the cards :) Thanks for making the page :) ErinEmeraldflame 18:42, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, I think I know where they're from now Thanks, I think they are actually quest reward wands, probably from different quests (hence the different levels). The Iceshard Staff was from Grizzleheim (Ravenscar) as a quest reward, there are a bunch of school-specific reward items that have never been entered into quests, I'll figure it out for any we already have on the wiki :) ErinEmeraldflame 03:42, October 14, 2010 (UTC) MooShu Hi :) MooShu has a capital 'S' ErinEmeraldflame 14:25, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Mover Request Hello, we admins are assembling a team to help move content from this wiki to the new one. We would like to extend an invitation to you to join us in this process. If you accept we will give you the special permissions needed to access the new wiki and specific instructions on how to move pages (a fairly simple process). We will then ask which section you would like to move and let you begin moving the pages. Of course we will be right there along with everyone doing our best to get it all moved and if you have any questions or need assistance we will only be a short message away. This is completely up to you, and we will respect your decision. However we would like to say that we are going to need help, and you are one of our top contributors. Please consider it and let us know. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:14, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Moving pages Sounds good. I'll have Jester add your name to the list of movers and let you in as soon as possible. I'll then get back to you with instructions on how to move pages :) - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 17:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) - Also you will need to create an account on Central (if you haven't already) and give me the User name so I can have you added. Central Username I will need your Username on Central so that I can have you added to the Movers group (so you can help move pages). - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 20:43, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Moving Delays Seems we weren't able to get the Usernames for the Movers group added. It's being a pain as with everything we have done so far. We will try again tomorrow. Talon: I need your username on central. Otherwise I can't add you. - Administrator EnlightenedShadow 07:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Central Hey there, we've got pretty much everything shifted now :) So maybe hang on to new stuff you've got and you can post it on central once we open it up for editing in the next couple weeks :) ErinEmeraldflame 00:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC)